IkutoXAmu Fanfiction
by Xangelic-demonicX
Summary: Post Shugo Chara fanfiction about Ikuto and Amu's life with a somewhat long prologue.
1. Egg Hunt Prologue

Amu's POV

Ah! Another morning to a nice day.

"Amu-chan! Breakfast is ready!" my mom yelled.

"Yeah, I'll be right down."

I was changing into nice frilly clothes, until I heard a voice.

"Amu! Why are you up this early in the morning?" Miki said, as she peered out of her egg. "It's Saturday."

"Yah. I know, but yesterday, at night, when you guys were asleep, Ikuto dropped by and said, 'Come to the usual place tomorrow, bright and early.'"

"Really?" Ran asked. "So, does that mean you're going on a date?"

I turned blushed.

"NO WAY!"

"She's going on a date, she's going on a date!" Miki teased.

"BE QUIET, YOU GUYS!"

Ran and Miki decided to laugh even louder.

"Whatever. Just don't go running off anywhere okay?"

"Sheesh," Miki said, "What's with her?"

I slammed the door behind me as I went downstairs. I looked up at the clock.

"Darn it! 7:00, I'm late! See you later mom!"

I put on my shoes, opened the door, and slammed it behind me.

"But...you haven't had my breakfast yet..." my mom yelled.

I ran towards the park, where I first saw Ikuto play his violin.

"Ikuto!"

Well, at least he wouldn't complain that I got here later than him. I sat down on the bench.

_Amu's inner self: Dammit! Why did I have to come so early!!! Oh..._

I yawned. I don't think I got enough sleep yesterday. I was too busy thinking about him. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

Suddenly, I got woken up. **Ikuto's speech: "What are you doing, sleeping on the park bench?"**

Huh? My eyes cleared. Oh! Ikuto!

"Ikuto!"

I was so relieved to see him, before I looked at my watch.

"IT'S 3:00 DAMMIT! YOU TOLD ME BRIGHT AND EARLY!" I said, as I grabbed him.

**"You know that I usually wake up at 6:00 p.m., right? And did you have to wear these clothes? I like your goth punk style better."**

_DAMMIT!!! MEANIE!!!_

"Don't tell me what I should wear. Gosh!"

**"Scootch over, will you?"**

I moved a little to my left as he sat down. We sat there in a comfortable silence until I felt the urge to talk.

"So, what's so important?"

**"Someone bailed me from Easter."**

_Great...Wait...what???_

"Wha...did you just say?"

**"Someone paid my bail, so I'm free from Easter."**

_Okay..._

"Who on earth would do that?"

**"Well, for one, you would, if you had the money."**

_Well, true...perhaps...to a point...maybe..._

"NO WAY!!!! I would never pay money to get you out of work!"

Ikuto laughed.

**"Haha...you always manage to amuse me."**

"STOP IT! STOP LAUGHING!"

Ran's POV

Meanwhile, from a nearby bush:

"Aw...look at Amu," Su said, "She's having such a good time."

"You're right," I said. "Uh...what are you doing, Miki?"

"Look!" Miki said. "Look at this picture of Yoru! Isn't he soooo cute?"

I sighed.

"Yeah...I know eh nya?" a voice said.

Yoru emerged from a nearby bush.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Su screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"Ikuto's busy, so I'm bored nya," Yoru said. "I thought you guys might entertain me nya!"

Wait...I sense a large number of X-eggs. I looked at the other guys. They all nodded.

I flew out to greet Amu.

Amu's POV

"There's a problem Amu!" a voice came. "There's a large amount of X-eggs coming from..."

I turned around...only to make me even madder.

"AHHHHH! RAN! What are you guys doing here?"

"Let's talk later...the X-eggs!" Ran said.

"X-eggs? Is Easter on the move again?"

I looked at Ikuto for an answer.

**"Hmm? How would I know?"**

_Useless person._

"Never mind...Let's just go!"

**"Wait...I'm coming!"**

_Right...he's not with the bad guys for once._

"Fine...Hurry up! Ran! Charanari!"

"Okay!" Ran replied.

_My heart unlock, Charanari: Amulet Heart._

**"Yoru! Let's go!"**

"Okay, nya!" Yoru replied.

_**Ikuto's thoughts: My heart unlock, Charanari: Black Lynx.**_

"Keep up, Ikuto!"

**"Yeah."**

We jumped to a clearing with a massive amount of X-eggs just floating there.

"What? Who did this?"

**"I have no idea, but you'd better get to work."**

I gathered all the X-eggs into a corner and purified them, only to find that Ikuto was just sitting there.

_What are you doing just SITTING THERE!!!!????_

"Uh...can you help?"

**"Why? You're already done aren't you?"**

_Yeah...good point...but..._

"Couldn't you have helped me?"

**"Meh...you seemed in control..."**

"Why you little..."

**"Little?" **

Ikuto laughed.

**"You know, you're the short one here..."**

_ARGH!!!_

Suddenly, a bright light shined in our eyes...

"No way!"

**"The Embryo? Yoru!"**

"Let's go Ran!"

"Okay!" she said.

We both jumped for the Embryo at the same time, and this time, I actually got a hand on it.


	2. The Embryo Prologue

Amu's POV

All of a sudden, I heard Dia's voice in my head again.

"Amu-chan, what is your wish?" Dia asked.

"My wish? Did I get the embryo?"

"Yes..." Dia said, laughing.

**"Oi...Amu."**

I peered over my shoulder to see Ikuto there.

"AHHHH! What are you doing here?"

**"I touched the embryo with you, but now I don't know what to wish for. I would have wished to be free from Easter and to spend the rest of my life with you, but think that I've already got that."**

"What? NO WAY!"

"Truthfully, though, Amu, isn't that what you wish for?" Dia continued.

"Um..."

"Be true to yourself, Amu, or your inner radiance, will perish," Dia said.

"I wish...I wish..."

A silence.

_**Amu...**_

_I wish that I could spend the rest of my life with Ikuto, and that all the shugo charas that I know would stay with me forever._

"Right..." Dia said. "That is your wish."

Suddenly, we were engulfed in a bright light. I closed my eyes, and suddenly, we were back to where we had been.

Wait...I was jumping for the embryo...

I looked below me. That's a harsh fall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I shook my arms madly, trying to get some air resistance.

"AMU-CHAN!" Ran called, as she chased after me.

Out of nowhere, a figure jumped over and cradled me. I looked at him.

_Ikuto..._

He landed gracefully on the ground.

**"Next time, don't fall, idiot."**

"Don't get on my case so often, sheesh."

He leaned over in a quick swift of a motion and grabbed me. And I swear, I might have felt a kiss...

_AWESOME! SCORE FOR ME!_


End file.
